eurovision_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Eurovision Song Contest: Sofia
The is the sixteenth official Eurovision: OFIBTY Song Contest and took place in Sofia, Bulgaria after Nedelya Slavkova's win with "Birthday" the previous contest. There were four cities considered to host the contest, Plovdiv, Razgrad, Sofia, and Varna. Sofia was eventually chosen. 45 countries competed in the contest after the return of Kazakhstan. The contest was hosted by Bulgarian TV presenters Boyana Dragova and Vasil Minkov. Location Bidding Process There were four cities considered to host the contest, Plovdiv, Razgrad, Sofia, and Varna. Sofia was eventually chosen. Allocation Draw The countries were split into five separate pots, determined by recent voting and geographical area. The countries in each pot were then divided into the three semi-finals. One pot contained ten countries, two contained nine, and two contained eight. Participants Semi-final One |- |'1' | |Blanka Mikusková |"Look What You've Done" |– |'157' |- |'2' | |Gréta Heidbjörk |"Ghost" |– |'125' |- |'3' | |Lone Colours |"A Monster Like Me" |– |'119' |- |'4' | |Lioness |"Warrior" |– |'107' |- |'5' | |Qeta Dushku |"Goodbye" |– |'84' |- |'6' | |TonDaMon |"Ray of Light" |– |'66' |- |'7' | |Circus Machine |"Fata mea" |''My girl'' |'65' |- |'8' | |Big Steps |"Shine" |– |'65' |- |'9' | |Eliot Jay & The Crew |"Mañana" |''Tomorrow'' |'61' |- |'10' | |Oliver Grgić |"Dinamit" (Динамит) |''Dynamite'' |'37' |- |'11' | |RED |"5-4-3-2-1" |– |'26' |- |'12' | |Ilya Kalinovsky |"Thunderstruck" |– |'14' |- |'13' | |Olya Simonchuk |"Vy mozhete vtratyty mene" (Ви можете втратити мене) |''Can you lose me'' |'13' |- |'14' | |Amina Shirinova |"Fire & Ice" |– |'9' |- |'15' | |Lucija Benčić |"Vrijeme" |''Time'' |'4' |- |} Semi-final Two |- |'1' | |Tiffani Policheva |"Poisoned With Love" |– |'137' |- |'2' | |Smoke & Mirrors |"V.I.P." |– |'130' |- |'3' | |Arberasha |"Same Stars" |– |'111' |- |'4' | |Psyche |"Feathers" |– |'110' |- |'5' | |Vamp |"Dreamer" |– |'78' |- |'6' | |NiUROD |"Wish It All Away" |– |'76' |- |'7' | |Leyla Kuznetsova |"Izin korem" (Ізін көрем) |''I see their trace'' |'67' |- |'8' | |Viper |"Have It All" |– |'57' |- |'9' | |Maja Stavec |"Cinderella" |– |'52' |- |'10' | |Drowning In Flowers |"Next to You" |– |'40' |- |'11' | |Catarina Ribas |"Sentir o meu amor" |''Feel my love'' |'32' |- |'12' | |Edgaras Juodsnukis |"This Time" |– |'21' |- |'13' | |Cécile Wolf |"N'oubliez pas" |''Don't forget'' |'20' |- |'14' | |Paolo Fiscetti |"Mi sento solo le onde" |''I only feel the waves'' |'8' |- |} Semi-final Three |- |'1' | |Sabīne Cīrule |"Love Injected" |– |'148' |- |'2' | |Anasztázia Vasas |"Your Love" |– |'119' |- |'3' | |Christopher Lindahl |"Want Your Love" |– |'100' |- |'4' | |Agnes Andersen |"Sleepless" |– |'94' |- |'5' | |Jinx |"Cruel" |– |'92' |- |'6' | |Kristofer Piip |"Take My Love" |– |'91' |- |'7' | |David Fleischer |"The Last Time" |– |'84' |- |'8' | |Shadowdance |"Emerald Rivers" |– |'81' |- |'9' | |Belleza |"Hasta el anochecer" |''Until nightfall'' |'67' |- |'10' | |Armenian Eagles |"Proud (Hayastany mez hamar)" (Հայաստանը մեզ համար) |''Armenia for us'' |'44' |- |'11' | |Faceless |"Tajna ljubav" (Тајна љубав) |''Secret love'' |'31' |- |'12' | |Toni Wahlberg |"Two Minutes" |– |'21' |- |'13' | |Tom de Groot |"Vang me" |''Catch me'' |'14' |- |'14' | |Alexandre Desjardin |"Un autre arbre" |''Another tree'' |'9' |- |'15' | |Hasan Dashuri |"Më lejoni të shkoj i çmendur" |''Let me go insane'' |'8' |- |} Final |- |'1' | |Blanka Mikusková |"Look What You've Done" |– |'268' |- |'2' | |Gréta Heidbjörk |"Ghost" |– |'235' |- |'3' | |Tiffani Policheva |"Poisoned With Love" |– |'207' |- |'4' | |Sabīne Cīrule |"Love Injected" |– |'163' |- |'5' | |Anasztázia Vasas |"Your Love" |– |'157' |- |'6' | |Christopher Lindahl |"Want Your Love" |– |'145' |- |'7' | |Agnes Andersen |"Sleepless" |– |'139' |- |'8' | |Lone Colours |"A Monster Like Me" |– |'138' |- |'9' | |Smoke & Mirrors |"V.I.P." |– |'128' |- |'10' | |Arberasha |"Same Stars" |– |'109' |- |'11' | |Vamp |"Dreamer" |– |'106' |- |'12' | |Lioness |"Warrior" |– |'97' |- |'13' | |Lilyana Ivova |"Na inat" (На инат) |''With stubbornness'' |'84' |- |'14' | |Qeta Dushku |"Goodbye" |– |'73' |- |'15' | |Circus Machine |"Fata mea" |''My girl'' |'66' |- |'16' | |Big Steps |"Shine" |– |'54' |- |'17' | |Kristofer Piip |"Take My Love" |– |'53' |- |'18' | |TonDaMon |"Ray of Light" |– |'51' |- |'19' | |Jinx |"Cruel" |– |'49' |- |'20' | |Psyche |"Feathers" |– |'43' |- |'21' | |NiUROD |"Wish It All Away" |– |'28' |- |'22' | |Viper |"Have It All" |– |'19' |- |'23' | |Leyla Kuznetsova |"Izin korem" (Ізін көрем) |''I see their trace'' |'19' |- |'24' | |Shadowdance |"Emerald Rivers" |– |'5' |- |'25' | |David Fleischer |"The Last Time" |– |'4' |- |} Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest XVI